Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Their Human Sister
by smurf lover forever
Summary: What would the turtles adventures be like if they had a 14 year old human sister named Kat? Its going to be one wild ride for Kat and the turtles as the face of enemies like the purple dragons, mutants, the foot clan, and the even more evil shredder while just having fun and trying to be normal teenage mutant ninja turtles and a human girl. I do not own TMNT, I just own Kat. 2012


The streets where quite in the city of New York. Down in the sewer rats roamed around crawling on pipes. In a certain part of the sewer their were four mutant turtles with serious faces on with a teenage girl watching from the side lines. She had medium length brown hair, pale skin, and freckles. She wore a orange shirt with fish nets covering her shoulders and the shirt had what looked like volume settings in a recording studio on it. She wore white capres and orange tennis shoes with purple laces. The mutants however you could tell apart easily because they each had a different color mask on. The mutant turtle with the orange mask suddenly attacked the blue masked one.

"Oh ya! Michelangelo is on the move!" The orange masked turtle said, causing the teenage girl to giggle. He flipped over the blue masked turtle. "You don't know what to do." Mike said while twirling his nun chucks. The blue masked turtle swung his sword at him multiple times and mike dodged them all. "I'm here, I'm their, I could be anywhere!" His eyes grew wide as the blue masked turtle tried to strike him with his katana but he dodged it. The blue masked turtle suddenly smirked. "How can you stop what you cant even see!?" Mike said.

"Mikey stop taunting leo." The teenager said while laughing. "I'm laughing so hard I cant breath." She said. Mikey smirked at her. Mike and Leo went at each other for the final blow and leo used the non sharp end of his katana to hit Mikey in the stomach. Mikey rolled pass Leo and stopped. He then crumpled to the floor out of breath.

"Like that." Leo said smugly.

"Good one, Leo." Mikey said in a raspy out of breath voice. On the other side of the room a purple masked turtle was twirling a bow staph rather impressively. A red masked turtle cracked his neck.

"Alright Donnie. Put down the staph and no one gets hurt." The red maked turtle said.

"You said that last time Raph then you hurt me." Donnie complained with a scowl.

"Ya, but less then I would have." Raph argued back.

"Ya right." Donnie said. Donnie then started to attack Raph swinging and twirling his bow staph at him. Then the staph suddenly disappeared from Donnies hands. He looked up and saw Raph had his staph. Raph twirled the staph before breaking it on his knee.

"He totally should have dropped the staph. Right Kat?" Mikey asked his teenage human sister.

"Most defiantly." Kat replied.

"Should have dropped the staph?" Donnie asked Raph.

"Should have dropped the staph." Raph replied. He then ran over and started to beat Donnie over the head with the two pieces of the broken staph.

"OK, OK! Ow! I'm down!" Donnie surrendered. He then walked over and sat down by Kat and Mikey.

"Nice try Donnie." Kat said. Donnie smiled at her and scowled at Mikey when he stuck his toung out at him. They all watched as both Raph and Leo got down on their knees facing each other. Leo then said something in Japanese.

"Whatever you say." Raph said not understanding what Leo was saying in Japanese. Leo pointed his sword at Raph while Raph got out his sies and pointed them at Leo. They both came at each other and blocked each others attacked with their weapons. Leo got out of the black and tried to swing at Raph who dodged the attack. Raph twirled his sies before charging at Leo again. Leo swung at Raph but Raph dodged and hit Leo in the stomach. Leo went to the floor and swiped Raphs feet knocking him to the floor. Leo came at Raph and Raph blocked the attack only to get one of his sies knocked out of his hand. The sie flew right by Mikey, Donnie and Kats heads.

"Watch it would you guys!" Kat shouted at the two battling turtles.

"Sorry." Raph and Leo both apologized before continuing the battle. They bother charged at each other and Raph cut Leos katana and knocked it out of his hand. Raph put his sie around Leos hand and flipped him onto the floor. Leo groaned in pain.

"Nice try." Raph said coming and standing over Leo with a smirk.

"Yami." A voice said. Everyone in the room looked over and saw a giant mutant rat with a red robe walk in. They all went and sat on their knees in front of the rat and Leo bowed respectfully.

"Good evening master splinter." Kat said to their sensie, or their father. He nodded at her.

"You all did very well today." Master splinter commented.

"Ya, but I did better." Raph said smugly. Leo looked at him annoyed.

"This is about self improvement, Raphael. Its not about winning or losing." Master splinter said to his hot headed son.

"I know sensie, but I won and they lost." Raph said putting his hands behind his head and smiling smugly. Master splinter suddenly poked a part on his neck. "Ah ah ah! But whats really important that is that we all did our best. Good job everyone!" Raph said the last part in tears then fell to the floor in pain. Master splinter then chuckled and Kat broke out into a laughing fit.

The boys, Kat, and Splinter were then in the kitchen. The boys were eating a green substance with worms on it while Kat was eating a salad.

"Theirs a little more algey and worms left if anyone wants it." Mikey said string something inside a pot. "Anybody, Anybody?" Mikey asked.

"No thanks." Leo said.

"I'm good." Raph commented.

"All yours." Donnie replied.

"Well I guse no one left room for cake." Mikey said bringing a cake out from behind his back. The turtles stared at the cake in amazement.

"It is a cake." Donnie said. Raph tasted some of it with his finger.

"Made of algey. And worms." Raph commented.

"This is why I stick to salad." Kat commented.

"Wise choice." Master Splinter said. Kat chuckled at her fathers comment.

"Whats the frosting made out of?" Leo asked.

"You don't wanna know." Mikey answered. "Happy mutation day!" Mikey said.

"Happy mutation day!" Kat and the other three turtles shouted.

"Ah yes fifteen yeas ago today our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of family's." Master splinter said.

"Tell us the story master splinter." Mikey asked.

"Ya daddy, pleas tell us the story of how my bros were mutated and how you found me." Kat pleaded.

"Michelangelo, Katherine, I have told this story many times before." Splinter said to the two.

"Pleas, Pleas!" They both begged. Raph came up and covered Mikeys mouth while Donnie covered Kats.

"Pleas its the only way to shut them up." Raph said.

"Very well. Many years ago when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles." Master splinter told the five siblings.

"That was me, Leo, Donnie, and Raph!" Mikey commented.

"Yes. Don't interrupt." Master splinter said. "I then passed a strange man on the street, something felt off about him. I decided to follow. But I was noticed."

"Go no further. This place is a place were you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place that will be left by you." One of the strage men said.

"They talk funny." Kat commented.

"Yes they do don't they." Master splinter said with a chuckle.

"Did you beat them up master splinter?" Mikey asked.

"Yes I did Michelangelo." Splinter said. "But then they dropped the canister that held the green substance and that's when I and you boys got turned into mutants."

"What about me master splinter?" Kat asked.

"Yes. Then one year later while I was wandering the sewers I heard a baby cry. I went to the sound and found a new born baby in a basket so I took her home and wrapped her in a nice warm blanket and the boys were very fascinated with her and she or you Katherine became their sister. And that was the begging of our life together." Master splinter said.

"I love that story." Kat said.

"It was the mysterious substance in this canister that in some way gave birth to me and you boys." Master splinter said holding the canister in his hands. Mikey took the canister and hugged it.

"Mom." Mikey said to it. They all looked at him before Leo talked.

"So sensie. Now that were fifteen and Kat is fourteen I think it is finally time we get to go to the surface don't you?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Master splinter said. Kat and the boys started to cheer.

"And no." Master splinter then said. They then started to whine.

"I hate when he dose that." Raph said.

"You may be powerful but you are still young. You lack the skill of using your powers wisely." He said getting up from his spot.

"Well sensie, isn't that just no?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, and no. wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes." Master Splinter said.

"So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes." Donnie said rubbing his chin in thought. "So we can go."

"No." Master splinter said.

"And yes?" Donnie hopefully asked.

"No." Master splinter said again. Donnie groaned in confusion and annoyance.

"Sensie, we know your trying to protect us but we cant spend our whole life's hiding down here." Leo stated. Master splinter rubbed his chin in thought. He looked down to his feet and saw the boys and Kat looking at him with big begging eyes. He sighed.

"You may go, tonight." Splinter finally said. The boys and Kat started to cheer.

"High eight!" Mikey shouted.

"High eight?" Leo questioned.

"What we have three fingers and Kat has five. Three plus five is eight." Mikey said. Donnie stared at him in shock.

"Mikey, you just did math!" Donnie said shocked.

"I did didn't I! That deserves a high eight!" Mikey said. The boys and Kat then high eighted each other.

Leo and Kat were then in the living room watching their favorite TV show 'Space Heros' togeather.

"Mr cregshaw, Status report!" Captain Ryan said.

"Status? Ill give you the status! Were all gonna blow up in two seconds!" Mr cregshaw shouted. He then got smacked by captain Ryan. "Thank you captain."

"Gentlemen I have bold and daring plan! There is no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out with out question!" Leo copied what captain Ryan said.

"Aie sir!" Kat copied the other crew men. Both her and Leo started laughing.

"You know this show is stupid right?" Raph told the two.

"Not this again. I'm gonna go find Donnie and Mikey." Kat said getting up and going into the hallway to find her two other brothers.

"Space hero's is a grate show, and Captain Ryan is a grate hero. Some day day I'm going to be just like him." Leo stated.

"Well you do like to hear yourself talk so your on your way." Raph said. Leo glared at him. Then Mikey Donnie and Kat came running into the room.

"Its go time!" Mikey shouted as the three of them did an air guitar. All of them got their weapons then. Leo with his katana, Raph and his sies, Donnie and his bow staph, Mikey and his nun chucks, and Kat with her one nunckuck that the handles had hidden blades so they could turn into swords. They then met master splinter at the entrance to the lair.

"You are going up into a strange and hostel world. You must maintain awareness at all times." Splinter said.

"Hia sensie." They all said. They were about to run out when master splinter talked again.

"Stay in the shadows." Master Splinter said.

"Hia sensie." They said again. They started to run out again when their father interupted them again.

"Don't talk to strangers." Splinter said.

"Hia sensie." They said getting a bit annoyed.

"Everyone is a stranger!" Master splinter said again.

"Hia sensie." The siblings huffed out. They were just about to go out the door when splinter called out to them.

"Make sure you go before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy!" Master splinter called over to them.

"Sensie!" They all shouted annoyed. Master splinter sighed.

"Good luck my children." Master splinter said. The siblings then went out the door talking about how existed they are. "look both ways before crossing the street!" He called out one last time.

"We get it sensie!" Kat called back to their father. Master splinter chuckled. So when the five reached a man hole leo peaked out and then they all climbed out into an ally. They all looked around amazed.

"Its so beautiful." Mikey said in a dazed voice.

"The city is just full of possibility!" Leo said excitedly. "Their could be an adventure around this corner! Or this one! Or this one!" Leo said peaking behind corners. "Their isn't but their could be!"

"Wow." Kat said just standing their in awe gazing at the world she would have lived in if she had a human father. She was astonished. She was also happy for her brothers that they were also existed to be here. A thought was on her mind though, what if these people didn't like her? She has never met another human before. She could really stick out. Her thoughts where interrupted by and existed Donnie.

"Look at all the computers." Donnie said looking through a electronic shop window. "Is that the next canton processor with condominium inscription!"

"I don't know Donatello, is it?" Raph asked being sarcastic.

"It is!" Donnie said after looking at it for a second.

"Guys Guys, check this out!" Mikey called over. He then went over to a window with a blinking sign on it. "A hand made out of light. Now its an eye made out of light. The hand again. Now the eyes back. Now the hand!" Mikey said freaking out. Raph came up and pulled Mikey by the back of his mask.

"Come on genius." Raph said dragging the orange masked turtle.

"The eye!" Mike shouted.

"So were to next?" Donnie asked. Suddenly a guy on a motor scooter came ridding up and he stopped in front of the girl and four turtles. Kat hid behind Leo for some reason.

"Kat? Kat whats wrong?" Leo asked her concerned for his little sister. Raph suddenly made a scary face at the guy and he drove of scared dropping something of the back of the scooter as he drove off. Raph let out a laugh.

"That was kinda fun." Raph said. Kat came back out from behind Leo and sighed.

"Kat you alright?" Leo asked her.

"Ya. I'm fine Leo." Kat said with a smile.

"Okay, if your sure." Leo said to her. He then turned back to the others. "Were to exposed out here. Come on." Leo said running twords a building. The others followed but Mikey stopped for a minute to pick up what the motor scooter guy dropped. On a roof they were all standing around the white books looking at it.

"Pizza?" Mikey said reading what was on the box, but pronouncing it incorrectly.

"should we open it? Donnie asked.

"It could be dangerous." Leo said.

"Oh for the love of, Raph open it." Kat said. Raph open the box to reveal a circular thing with cheese and red smaller circles on it.

"I think its, food." Donnie said.

"Well its not like any food iv ever seen." Raph commented.

"Ill try it." Mikey said. He picked up one of the pieces and poked it the took a small bite. His eyes went wide and he then quickly ate the rest of it. He then belched. He looked at all the others. "I mean, yuck! You guys wouldn't like it. Ill take the rest of it!" Mikey said pulling the box twords him. The other boys argued and each took a slice. Donnie grabbed a second slice and gave it to Kat who mouthed a 'Thank you'.

"Never thought id taste anything better then worms and algey but this is amazing!" Raph shouted while he ate his piece.

"I love it up here!" Mikey shouted to the sky. The five siblings the were jumping from roof to roof doing different flips and tricks. They came to a stop and looked over a building ledge and looked out over the city.

"alright guys its getting late. We should probably head back home." Leo said. The others whined in disappointment. They were about to go before Donnie stopped them.

"Guys. Look at that." Donnie said pointing to something on the street. A young teenage girl was walking with her father down the street. Donnie got hearts in his eyes. "Shes the most beautiful girl iv ever seen." Donnie said. He then heard someone cough and he looked over to see Kat with her arms folded starring at him. "That's not my cute little sister." He said patting her on the head. She smiled.

"Guys look." Mikey said pointing to a sudden white van that drove up to the girl and her father. The girl hid behind her father scared as men that all looked alike came out along with a guy in a white tank top. Donnie gasped.

"We gotta save em!" Donnie said getting ready to jump in to help but Leo put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Splinters instructions were very clear, were supposed to stay away from people," Leo said," And bathrooms!" He added a bit dramatic, witch caused Kat to chuckle.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero? Sense when do hero's ask for premision?" Raph asked Leo.

"They don't, but," Leo was cut off by Donnie.

"Well I'm going." Donnie said jumping down to help. Mikey and Raph followed. Leo sighed before grabbing Kats hand and jumping down with her because Kat was hesitating for some reason.

"Hey!" Raph shouted getting one of the guys attention. The man looked over and Raph punched him in the stomach making the man step back. The man though just looked back up. "Still standing huh," Raph started getting out his sies," Ill fix that." He said twirling his sies before staring to launch himself at the man, only to be bumped into by Leo.

"Watch it!" Leo said.

"You watch it!" Raph shouted back. The rest of the fight the guys had trouble fighting. They all had kept bumping into each other. Kat though was doing perfectly fine. Kat jumped up and kicked the guy she was fighting in the face then wrapped his arm in her nunchuck and threw him to the ground.

"Show off!" The other guys called over to her. She just grinned cheekily at them.

"I know!" Kat yelled to them but she was then kicked in the stomach knocking the air out of her. The guy she just took down had gotten back up and was now heading for the downed girl. Raph was the first to notice and growled. He kicked the guy he was fighting to the ground then rushed over to guard his little sister.

"Back off punk!" Raph shouted kicking the guy in the stomach knocking him back into a nearby building. Raph went over to Kat and knelt down in front of her. "You OK?" Raph asked.

"Ya im good." Kat smiled at him. Raph smiled back

"Your still a show off though." Raph said. Kat just stuck her toung out at him.

"Hey let me go!" The girl cried as she was carried off by one of the strange men. Donnie gasped and threw his bow staph at the mans feet causing him to throw the girl up in the air as he tripped. Donnie then rushed over and caught the girl before she hit the ground. He smiled at her, but she just screamed. Donnie screamed also and dropped her on the ground. The girl started scooting away from him.

"No no no! Don't worry! Were the good guys!" Donnie tried to explain to the girl, but she just screamed again. "Its OK." Donnie said softly. The girl turned around and gasped as she saw more of those men heading twords them. She turned back to Donnie who smiled at her and offered her his hand.

She was about to take it when Kat suddenly bumped into Donnie causing him to trip. He got up and glared at her. "Kat!" He shouted angrily.

"Donnie! I-it wasn't my fault! M-Mikey bumped into me and-!" She couldn't finish because she and Donnie were kicked by one of the men and were sent flying into some trash cans. Donnie suddenly shot up and ran to grab his bow staph.

"Their getting away! They got the girl!" Donnie shouted while chasing after the van. Raph and Leo ran after them while they were arguing.

"You just jabbed me with your sword!" Raph shouted.

"Well I didn't know you were gonna land where I was stabbing!" Leo shouted back.

"Nice going Mikey! Because of you bumping into me the van got away along with the girl!" Kat shouted at her brother who was helping her up.

"Hey, you know I'm clumsy!" Mikey shouted back. They both suddenly turned to see one of the men standing their. Mikey got in front of Kat. "You think your tough huh!?" Mikey shouted to him. "You think your tough enough to stand up to my hot nunchuck furry!?"

"Mikey! Don't start something you cant finish!" Kat shouted to her older brother.

"I got this!" Mikey said to her. He started impressively swinging his nunchuck while attempting to hit the guy, which wasn't doing a thing. Kat just face palmed. Mikeys nunchuck was then grabbed by the guy and thrown out of his hands. "I see...Well then." Mikey said. He and Kat then screamed and ran from the man and he chased after them. Mikey and Kat turned into and ally with a dead end. They both panicked when the guy came twords them. Mikey got the bland out on his nunchuck and swung it at the guy cutting his face. "Stay back!" Mikey screamed. The guy scrambled backwards and onto the ground while a purple lite came from his face.

"What the? Why is is face glowing purple?" Kat said with wide eyes.

"I don't know but its super freaky!" Mikey said as the both walked over to the guy. Mikey then flipped the guy over and half his face was a robot. "That is all kinds a wrong!" Mikey shouted. The looked down at the mans chest to see a brain looking thing that screeched at them. The both screamed and the thing jumped up and latched on to Mikeys face. Mikey was screaming and running around while Kat couldn't help but be on the ground in tears laughing up a storm. Mikey finally got the thing off his face and threw it into a wall.

"You could have helped!" Mikey shouted to his sister.

"I know I was to busy laughing." Kat said getting off the ground. Mikey just glared at her before they both ran out of the ally to find their brothers. They found them walking back from failing to catch the van.

"Guys guys you wont believe this!" Mikey stared but Leo interrupted.

"Hey Kat are you OK?" Leo said checking her over for injury's.

"Yes Leo I'm fine, stop being so over protective." Kat said.

"Guys!" Mikey shouted again.

"What Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"That guy had a brain!" Mikey said. The others just stared blankly at him.

"We all have brains Mikey." Leo said.

"Not all of us." Donnie commented.

"In our chests!?" Mikey shouted again.

"No Mikey, not in our chests." Leo said.

"I think hes delusional." Donnie said. Kat looked at Mikey sympathetic and shrugged.

"Your not listing to me!: Mikey shouted loudly. Leo then slapped him and Mikey Put his Hands up in defense. "Did you just slap me?"

"I was trying to calm you down." Leo said plainly.

"Why would that calm me down!?" Mikey shouted. "Just-just come here!" Mikey shouted running back to the ally. They all looked to Kat.

"You were with him, is he lying or not?" Raph asked her. Kat sighed.

"You guys would think I'm crazy if I told you my answer. Come on." Kat said Following Mikey along with the others.

"I'm telling you the big guy was a robot and he had a freaky weird aline brain in his chest!" Mikey shouted leading them to the ally. "You gotta believe me." Mike said.

"I'm not sure we do." Raph said.

"Oh ya? Well you'll change your tune when you see that hes-" Mikey stopped mid sentence when they showed up in the ally, "Gone?" Mikey looked back at his brothers who just walked away from him. Kat grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He smiled a bit and her and they both walked back to the lair along with their brothers. When they showed up back at the lair they were giving a lecture from master Splinter.

"Your inability to work together allowed them all to get away!" Master splinter explained to them.

"Well maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy id have time to save them!" Raph said blaming Leo.

"Hey if you hadn't gotten in my way I could have done it, and you went flying off on your own, how smart was that?" Leo said turning to Donnie.

"Well it would have turned out grate if somebody hadn't bumped into me!" Donnie yelled turning to Kat.

"Well I wouldn't have bumped into you if someone hadn't bumped into me also!" Kat said turning to Mikey.

"Well none of this would have happen if-!" Mikey stopped for a second because no one was next to him then said,"If somebody hadn't trusted us to go to the surface in the first place!" Mikey yelled. He and the others gasped. "Oh geez, s-sensie I-I didn't mean ta-." Master splinter cut Mikey off.

"No Michelangelo, you are right." Master splinter said.

"I am?" Mikey asked.

"He is?" Kat and the others said.

"You were not fully prepared to go up their. I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. So as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps in another year, we can try again."Master splinter said.

"What! Another year! Sensie I just saw for the first time people actually like me! Not that you guys are bad or anything, I love you guys, I just want to warm up to people who are my kind." Kat said lowering her head in disappointment.

"Ya! Also has everyone forgot that people were kidnapped! They don't have a year! Sensie, we have to do something now!" Donnie exclaimed. "You weren't their sensie, you didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes, she was scared, a-and she was counting on me-us to save her!" Donnie said. Master splinter paced and looked at a picture of him and his old family. Then he replied.

"Yes." Master splinter said. "You must save her." Master splinter said.

"I agree sensie, but in that fight we weren't exactly a well oiled machine." Leo said.

"Like that robot with the brain thingy." Mikey said.

"Give it a rest." Raph said.

"If your going to fight effectively as a unit you are going to need a leader." Master splinter explained.

"Can I be the leader?" Leo asked.

"Why should you be leader? I kicked your butt, I should be leader." Raph said.

"Hey I'm smarter then all you guys put together, it should be me." Donnie said.

"I'm the only human and the only girl on the team and all you guys know I'm a good fighter, you all called me a show off earlier! It should be me!" Kat said.

"No way! It should be me!" Mikey shouted. His siblings just stared at him. "I don't have a reason, I just think it should be me." He said smugly.

"This is a difficult decision, I will meditate on it." Master splinter said going to his room and closing the door. He opened it again and said,"Its Leonardo." He said then closed the door again.

"No hard feelings Raph?" Leo asked his brother. Raph growled and got up.

"Go stick it in your shell." Raph said walking off. They were all then sitting out on a roof top in front of a old building.

"Explain to me one more time what were doing here." Mikey whispered. Everyone groaned.

"Mikey, weve been over this, that building has the same logo that was on the van that kidnapped the family. So if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnapers is bound to show his face, and when he dose well make him tell us were they took them." Leo explained.

"And then we got ourselves a van!" Mikey said pumping a fist in the air. Kat couldn't help it she broke out laughing were she sat next to Donnie falling back wards in the proses. Leo just face palmed.

"Just hit the guy I tell you to." Leo said.

"Will do!" Mikey said happily with a thumbs up.

"you sure this is gonna work." Raph asked.

"Trust me they'll be here any second." Leo said. So the guys waited around doing random stuff. Leo was standing watch, Raph was just sitting down, Kat was listing to music on her I-pod, and Mikey and Donnie were playing paper foot ball. Then after another little while Leo was doing the same thing, Raph was standing around, Mikey was sleeping, and Kat was hanging upside down from the billboard watching Donnie fail at jump roping. Then Leo was still watching, Raph was still standing around, Kat was now showing off while jump roping and Mikey and Donnie were playing I spy.

"OK, I'm thinking of something green, green, green." Mikey said. Donnie just sighed.

"Is it Raphael again?" Donnie asked tiredly.

"Man you good at this!" Mikey said to Donnie.

"Give it up already! The guys not gonna show." Raph said after another little while.

"Ya Leo, I'm tired. Can we just go home and look for this guy tomorrow?" Kat asked tiredly resting her head on Mikeys shoulder who she was sitting next to.

"We have to be patient." Leo said.

"No, you have to come up with a better plan, because the five of us here standing up here with our thumbs up out noses." Raph started.

"I don't think they'd fit." Mikey interrupted, earning a chuckle from Kat and even Donnie.

"Is pointless!" Raph said.

"You sure about that Raph?" Leo asked smugly.

"He just showed up didn't he?" Raph asked. Raph sighed. "I shoulda complained two hours ago." Raph

said.

"Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan! Theirs no time for hesitation, my orders must be followed without question." Leo said.

"Aie captain!" Kat said. They both looked around and saw the others were already heading down their.

"Guys? Guys wait up!" They both whined will going and joining their siblings. They all landed down in front of the guy.

"Alright buddy, we can do this the easy way, or my choice, the hard way." Raph said getting out his weapons along with his siblings.

"Ya look at it logically theirs five of us, and only one of you." Donnie said.

"Ya what are you going to do?" Kat asked the guy. The guy glared at them and got out a blaster and blasted at them causing them all to jump up onto a building.

"You just had to asked!" Raph yelled at Kat, who glared at him. The guy got back in the van and drove away.

"Hes getting away again!" Donnie shouted.

"No hes not." Leo said. They all then climbed a building and started to chase the van. Raph tried jumping on top of the van but he was just thrown off from a sharp turn. The other four were still chasing him though. The guy saw them through his mirror and shot at them. Mikey, Donnie, and Kat jumped away from where they were but Leo stayed in his spot. He then jumped up and he threw a ninja star at the van. The star popped the tire and caused the van to flip over.

"Now were getting somewhere." Leo said landing on a building and smiling. They were then behind a wall where Leo was making random hand signals that no one understood.

"I don't know what that means!" Raph whisper shouted to Leo.

"Go around back!" Leo said.

"Why didn't he just say so?" Mikey said. They all then snuck around the van to the back. Their was just a bunch of boxes on the ground in the back. Raph opened the other door and a canister of glowing green and blue liquid fell out the back and landed in front of Mikey who stared at in in disbelief. "Mom?"

To be continued...


End file.
